Small animals provide invaluable model systems in a broad range of disciplines in cancer research including cancer biology, genetics, immunology, stem cell biology, and experimental therapeutics. Effective utilization of these models often demands application of non-invasive imaging methodologies. These techniques allow for longitudinal studies of disease progression and response to therapy as well as providing unique information that is not accessible via other methodologies, The major impediment to the application of these methodologies is that the highly specialized instrumentation and diverse expertise necessary is generally beyond the reach of the individual PI. The Small Animal Imaging Core (SAIC) is a shared resource within the Abramson Cancer Center (ACC) that serves researchers within ACC, the university and surrounding institutions. The core provides state of the art instrumentation and a renowned support staff with the expertise necessary to apply a broad range of imaging modalities to small animal models. Supported modalities include magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), positron emission tomography (PET), computed tomography (CT), single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), ultrasound imaging (US) and bioluminescence imaging (to detect luciferase and green fluorescent protein). Each imaging modality is supported by a faculty Director with extensive experience in the application and development of the corresponding imaging modality to small animals. In addition, the SAIC provides limited animal housing for rats and mice allowing multiple imaging sessions to be performed on a particular animal over an extended period without risking infection of the general population of animals. The facility also provides support for data transfer and analysis. Over 25 ACC members have used the core in the last year. ACC member usage was 53% of the total core usage. CCSG support represents 28% of the proposed core budget with the remaining funding coming from charge backs and institutional support.